The Guy in Between from Two Lovers Arc
by AJ Maxwell
Summary: Ikari and Akira, the Sendoh twins whose hearts are won by their best friend, Koshino Hiroaki. In the hopes of winning his love for himself, rivalry between the twins arise, with Koshino caught in the middle. SenKosh, OCKosh. Please review! :)
1. Prologue: Ikari

Disclaimers: I don't own Slam Dunk. I am not making money out of this, so please don't sue. No copyright infringement intended.

Author's Notes: I should've posted this way back in August last year, but I was still uncertain if I could juggle three fics--*two* arcs (this one, and Temper of Heart--Loving Koshino) and one really major multipart fic (Slam Dunk 02, in the crossover section). But I couldn't resist. 'sides, I found out that I have almost one month summer vacation, so... *beams* This is another SenKosh fic (my favorite pairing alongside 1x2x1). Please tell me what you think! ^___^ 

* * *

The Guy in Between (from Two Lovers Arc)  
by AJ Maxwell

Prologue: Ikari

It was a humid summer night.

I woke up panting, my thin pajama top soaked in sweat, and my pajama bottom stained with something other than my perspiration.

I gingerly got up, and put on my glasses. I peeled away the dirty covers and sheets from the bed and dumped them on the floor with one hand, my other hand busy with holding the front of my pajama bottoms away from my skin. I walked towards the bathroom that I share with my brother. I'll clean up first, and then I'll wash the sheets and my clothes right after. No point in setting them aside for tomorrow, when I'm sure I won't be getting any more sleep after tonight's dream.

I stepped inside the adjacent bathroom, its cool tiles jolting my feet from their biting temperature, or is it that my feet are just still too warm?

It must be my feet, after all, it _was_ a very graphic dream, not to mention the surround-sound quality it took. They're driving me crazy, these dreams. Every night I could almost feel his lips on mine, my hands all over his smooth, supple skin. And his tight, velvety warmth--molten lava warmth--sheathed around me...his sweet breath coming out in heavy gasps, caressing my neck, his tongue snaking out to tickle my ear, to catch errant drops of sweat, to war with mine...and his voice--his voice thick with wanting, whispering, screaming my name...

I placed my glasses beside the sink and quickly splashed cold water on my face. Just what I need...

After washing my face and cleaning myself up, I stepped into the walk-in closet to change, but another sound made me stop.

It came from my brother's room.

I flattened my ear on his room's door, trying to decipher what noise I was hearing. And there it was again, that creaking of bedsprings. Worry felt like ice in my veins. Is Akira all right?

I carefully turn the knob, quietly opening the door. It was a bit dark, but the full moon's silver light made it faster for my eyes to adjust. I had to squint, though. It was only then that I missed the familiar weight of my glasses on the bridge of my nose.

Another creak, another strangled moan. I almost leaped to him, frantically shook him awake, but something glued me to my place. There was something that teased at the back of my mind, something familiar.

I decided to wait.

Akira's movements were more unconstrained now. He kept tossing and turning, and, as I looked on with my jaw on the floor, started thrusting in the air.

I blinked, and blushed. I shouldn't be seeing this. Akira and I may be very close, but this is just too personal. 

I began to close the door as he turned on his stomach and started thrusting frenziedly against the mattress. I certainly DO NOT have to see this. Well, at least I'm sure he's okay.

The hentai Akira, as Hiroaki would call him whenever they have another bickering session. Rather, Hiroaki bickered, while my brother practically strained his muscles from grinning. This made me smile. No two people could oppose each other like they could--

"Hiro-kun!"

The passionate shout pierced through the summer air, pierced through wooden doors, shooting down the smile on my face. It was a bit muffled, but it was loud enough, clear enough.

Hiro-kun.

"M-masaka..." I breathed.

I imagined my brother getting up, wincing at the mess he made, but grinning widely as he remembered his dream of his Hiro-kun. I could only see it too well.

The sound of his footsteps padding toward the bathroom door alarmed me. Akira shouldn't see me here! He should never know!

I raced to my room, careful not to make any sound. As I noiselessly closed the door, I heard him open his bathroom door. He stepped inside, whistling softly. I closed my eyes, and breathed a sigh of relief.

So, Akira also likes Hiroaki.

I felt threatened, but I shouldn't be. It only made sense for the two of us to like him. Hiroaki's been our best friend for twelve years now, and the two of us had always been drawn to him somehow ever since I can remember.

I opened my eyes, and made my way to my bed.

I understood my brother completely.

It was then that I noticed my blurred vision. I left my glasses beside the sink!

Too late now. I'll come back for it later in the morning. 

I settled into my bed, avoiding the wet spot.

I understood Akira's liking for Hiroaki, but it better stay only that--_liking_--no more.

He better not stand in my way.

* * *

Finished August 5, 2002.  
Revised: April 1, 2003


	2. Chapter One: Lured

Disclaimers: I don't own Slam Dunk. I am not making money out of this, so please don't sue. No copyright infringement intended.

Author's Notes: Koshino POV. For those of you who are waiting for an update for "Loving Koshino", I'm working on it, okay? I'm sorry for being slow to update. And thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are the best! *huggles*

* * *

The Guy in Between (from Two Lovers Arc)  
by AJ Maxwell

Chapter One: Lured

It was quite a windy day. The clouds were a bit thick and gray--it looked like rain, but even if it suddenly rained hail in Kanagawa, I knew it wouldn't stop me and my two best friends in the whole world in watching _Spider Man_.

No. We weren't not crazy about the movie. Actually, Ikari and I weren't. It was only Akira who claimed that he'd absolutely die if he failed to watch his favorite web-swinging hero on the movie screen. Really. Well, Ikari was indifferent about it, as usual, but he said he would go with whatever I wanted.

And what I really wanted...eto...*blush* I really wanted to watch _A Walk to Remember_, which Akira promptly shot down, saying he wouldn't watch a sissy movie in public, even if he'd be doing it for his best bud Hiro-kun. *snort* And he claimed to be my best friend. Ikari, on the other hand, looked a bit gray when I suggested it, so I relented and said we'd watch _Spider Man_, on the condition that we'd watch _A Walk..._ in their house the week after exams. 

Oh yeah. And the reason why nothing could stop us from watching it today was that we have exam week after this, and Ikari and I will be too busy the next few days studying. Akira will be his usual goofball annoying self, but he'll be studying as well. I mean, he couldn't always wheedle Ikari into taking some of his tests, pretending to be his younger brother.

Oh. I think I forgot to mention that Ikari and Akira are twins.

"Oi! Hiro-kun! Come on, we need to get good seats!"

I smiled. That's Akira. He's funny, energetic, annoying, kind-hearted, wears his hair in this weird, spiky, hedgehog style, and we're both crazy about basketball. Also, he's the only person in the world whom I allow to call me that. Truthfully, I would have allowed Ikari, the older twin, to call me that, too, but he calls me--

"Hiroaki," he smiled and waved at me, his black hair falling over his blue eyes and brushing his black-rimmed glasses. 

"Hey," I greeted them as I came nearer. "I'm not late, Akira, so stop fidgeting there."

"We should go in now or we might as well be late," he replied. "And the snack line is getting longer!"

I sighed, and I vaguely heard Ikari do the same.

"Lead the way, otouto," Ikari said, then placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I smiled wanly at him, and his eyes twinkled like so, just like when Akira--

"Oi, guys!"

Akira's loud, jolting voice made the two of us jump. I glared at him, while Ikari only adjusted his glasses. "What?!" I spat out.

He just grinned at me in that way that effectively puts a Pachinko machine gone crazy in my stomach. My breathing caught, and all I saw was his cute, handsome, adorable face smiling like that at me.

"Hiro-kun?"

A huge hand waved itself in front of my face, and I blinked away the daze that I was in. "N-nani?"

"I was asking," Akira repeated patiently, "Cheese, sour cream, butter, or plain?"

I blinked again. "What?"

"He's asking you what popcorn flavor you want," Ikari supplied to me helpfully, sounding a bit perturbed.

"Oh. Plain."

"Okay, Hiro-kun! One plain popcorn coming up!" And then he told the vendor, "I'll have a huge tub of butter popcorn, a huge tub of cheese popcorn for my aniki, and a huge tub of sour cream popcorn for this short guy here--"

"Akira! Who are you calling short?!" I shouted at him, which earned us curious looks from the people surrounding us. Embarrassed, I toned it down, and grumbled at him, "And I said plain, not sour cream, you baka."

He just rolled his eyes, and says, "Hiro-kun, Hiro-kun. You know I never give you anything plain."

"So why the hell did you ask?!"

"Guys," Ikari stepped in between us. "We're causing delay." He reached for his wallet and paid for our snacks. "Let's go and get those good seats."

We walked away from the snack bar, with Akira almost skipping happily with his yucky tub of butter popcorn and his huge tumbler of chocolate and strawberry milkshake. I fumed silently.

"Hiroaki."

I looked up at Ikari, and his kind smile eased my irritation. His smile had a different effect compared to his brother's smile. Akira's smile messed me up inside, while Ikari's had a calming effect. "Hm?"

"I'll trade you my cheese popcorn if you hate sour cream," he offered timidly. "Really. It's okay."

I blinked. "Oh." Then, I looked at his tub of lurid artificial cheese-flavored popcorn, and I had to hide my grimace. The sour cream looked much more to my liking. "No thanks," I said. "I know how you love cheese flavor. Besides, sour cream isn't that bad."

"Okay."

As we settled ourselves in our seats, with Ikari on my left, and Akira on my right, I took a sip of my drink, expecting ice cold water, when the taste that hit my tongue made me want to vomit.

"Ack! What the hell is this?! Akira!"

"SSSSSHHHHHH!!!" The girl behind us shushed me. I glared at her, which was futile in the lack of substantial light.

Akira whispered to my ear, his cold, chocolate-and-strawberry-milkshake smelling breath tickling my neck. "It's soursaupe, papaya, and lemon shake. Nice combination, huh?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Yeah. It's really nice," I whispered back.

His white teeth flashed at me in the dark. "I knew our tastes would finally agree, Hiro-kun."

"Yeah." I nodded. I took off the lid and the straw. "It's a great combination to dump onto your lap."

The freezing drink made a satisfying squelch sound against the front of his jeans, and even though he didn't shout and panic in the theatre, his utter embarrassment from the disgusted looks that people aimed at his wet crotch after the movie made all my troubles worth it.

÷

I had expected him to bolt straight up and run to the men's room, but he had calmly grabbed the wads of napkins from Ikari and quickly cleaned himself up. That disappointed me. He didn't embarrass himself, and the worse part was that he's not talking to me anymore.

I turned up my nose at this. He asked for it. First, the "short guy" comment, then the popcorn fiasco, then the shake. 

He'll talk to me after the movie. 

Minutes into the movie, Ikari poked my arm. "Hm?"

"I'll share you my drink." 

"What is it?"

"Rootbeer," he whispered apologetically.

"OK. You don't mind?"

"Of course not."

"Arigato."

..."Anything for you, Hiroaki."

His words puzzled me. He'd been saying that a lot lately. It was like a new sentence that he's just learned and couldn't keep from saying again and again. Hm. Oh well. Ikari's always been kind and sweet...

÷

Akira wouldn't talk to me.

Of course, when your best friend stopped talking to you, you'd feel bad. That's how I felt right now...No. Make it horrible. I felt horrible and I hated myself for making Akira treat me like this.

Well, he went too far, and he really pissed me off. He always did that; it's like he'd die if he doesn't get me pissed off at him every week. I tried not to be bothered by him, but he's always there, you know. Always smiling and always making me feel so out of control.

"Hiroaki, are you alright?"

We're several steps behind Akira. I voiced out my concern, caring to not let Akira hear. "Akira won't talk to me."

Ikari ran his fingers through his hair, and quipped, "Again?"

"Hm."

"You know he'll talk to you again," he told me, matter-of-factly. "Dumping that shake on him _was_ a bit harsh, even for you, Hiroaki, but he's been trying his best to annoy you. He only got what he deserved. He's got to grow up some time."

"Well, I still feel horrible about it," I confessed. Ikari understood. "I know he'll talk to me again, but when he's like this to me, it's like, something's eating me alive from the inside."

"I... I know how you feel."

"Honto?"

"Hai."

I sighed. "You know, you're my only best friend who understands me."

Ikari shook his head vehemently at this. "Don't say that, Hiroaki," he said, his ocean blue eyes earnest. "Akira understands you, too. It's just that he's so different from you, but really, he also understands you."

"I almost forgot. Brothers stand up for each other," I said dryly.

He smiled. "That, too. But he really does understand you, and you're important to him. I know he also feels bad about what happened. He also knows that it's his fault--he'll apologize later, you'll see."

And then he wrapped his right arm around me, giving me a lingering squeeze. I happily smiled up at him. I trusted Ikari's judgment. I knew he's always right. "Thanks, Ikari."

"Anything for you, Hiroaki."

"Ahem."

I looked up, a bit startled from the interruption. "Akira."

He wasn't looking at me, however. He faced Ikari, and said, his voice neutral, "I'll walk Hiro-kun from here, aniki."

Ikari nodded, but said, "Ask him."

He looked uneasy, then a bit guarded, but he turned to me and asked, "May I walk you home, Hiro-kun?"

I looked at Ikari gratefully, and he smiled reassuringly. "Go ahead. I'll see you at home, Akira," he said, and walked away.

"Hiro-kun?" He looked at me nervously.

I nodded. "Let's go."

÷

We slowed our pace, shortened our steps. We walked a foot apart, not looking at each other. I looked calm, but my heart hammered madly inside me. I really couldn't bear the silence, but I wasn't the one who's supposed to break it.

"Hiro-kun?"

"H-hai?" I shivered. The wind blew stronger, and I didn't even bring a windbreaker with me.

"You're cold. Come here."

Then I was nestled in Akira's arms, his warmth spreading through me gradually. I struggled in his embrace. I could feel my face turning red, and I finally protested, "Akira! What if people see--"

He tightened his arms, and I ceased struggling. "I don't care, Hiro-kun. You're cold, I'm cold, and we need to talk."

I buried my face in his shirt, and my words were muffled when I spoke, "You don't want to be called sissy, but you don't care if people think we're gay?"

"MPHUMTBNKGAY?"

I scowled up at him. "Don't start, Akira."

He just chuckled softly, and we stopped walking. The street was deserted, and I didn't feel as embarrassed as before. "I said--"

"I heard you, Hiro-kun," he cut in, his index finger lingering on my lips. "So, you thought we were being gay?"

A hot flush stole up my face again, and I stammered, "I d-didn't say that! We weren't, but other people--"

His blue eyes pointedly looked at me. "We were only being ourselves, Hiro-kun. We're close friends, and we comfort each other in times of need. People can't fault us for that, you know."

I sighed. "I know."

Blue pools lit up at me, and he smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling up as he did so. "So, we're still friends, ne?"

Something jumped in my chest, and I fought hard not to smile back. I raised an eyebrow instead. "You haven't apologized for the 'short guy' comment, for the popcorn, and for the shake."

Akira laughed aloud, and said, "You are one vindictive guy, Koshino Hiroaki."

I pouted. "Hmph. So?"

Akira shook his head, smiling all the while. "Okay. I'm sorry for calling you short, for not ordering plain, and for giving you soursaupe, papaya, and lemon shake instead of your boring iced water."

I nodded, pleased. "Apology accepted. And I'm sorry for dumping the shake on your crotch."

Now it was _him_ who raised an eyebrow at me. "As much as I love you, sorry won't cut it this time, Hiro-kun."

My head swam at what he said, and a smile found itself on my lips. _As much as I love you... _

"Hiro-kun?"

I blinked. "Who's being vindictive now?" I managed to blurt out, albeit breathlessly.

He pouted, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Didn't you notice how people looked at me as if I was some kind of pervert? They all thought I was jerking myself off during the movie!"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, you _are_ a hentai sometimes, Akira."

Akira mock-glared at me. "So that's supposed to make things okay?!"

I scowled. "I didn't say that!"

"You implied it!"

"You're imagining things, Akira."

"I am not!"

I sighed. "I only said that you could be a hentai _sometimes_. I didn't say that since you're a hentai _sometimes_, it's okay for other people to think that you are."

He stepped closer. "See! You _did_ imply it!"

"I did not!" I exclaimed hotly.

"Yes, you did!" he insisted.

"Did not!"

He took another step. "Did!"

"Did not!" 

We stood only a few inches apart. "You did!"

"I did--mmph"

My breath hitched, and my heart seemed to explode inside me. W-what was happening?

The soft pressure from my lips slowly pulled away, and hot breath wafted over my neck, lips, and nose. I opened my eyes, and his solemn expression greeted me. I couldn't recognize the look in his eyes. The cool blue of his eyes seemed to burn just then, and I gasped for air, learning to breathe again. 

I was loathe to break the moment.

He closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, the burning fire in his eyes were somewhat subdued. He stepped back, and grinned. "See? You admitted it yourself," he said jokingly.

I gaped at him, confused and not knowing what to do, and what to feel. I'd always known that I liked him an inch past the borderline of being friends and being more than friends. I admired him a lot, I liked him a lot, and I think he's really cute. I'd imagined things like this a few times, but I always brushed them aside. I'd wondered how his lips would feel on mine, but I had never imagined this--

That he'd steal my first kiss just because of a stupid banter gone out of bounds.

I didn't know. I felt like punching his face, getting angry, feeling all warm and sappy, feeling nervous, betrayed, horrified, and happy. I didn't know what to do, so I struggled to act unaffected, and stated the obvious. "Akira, I really think we just did a gay thing," I slowly told him.

The self-satisfied look on his face faded as he blinked at me a few times. "Huh?"

I really wanted to shout at him and flatten his hedgehog hairstyle with my fists, but the extreme feelings roiling inside me caught me in an impenetrable daze. "You just kissed me," I said, a note of desperation creeping into my voice. 

He gaped at me, looking horrified, and then, "Hiro-kun...gomen nasai!"

He pushed me away, nearly throwing me onto a couple of trash bins on the sidewalk. "Akira?"

"I'm really sorry, Hiro-kun."

He ran away from me, and when he looked back one last time, I saw the fear and regret evident in his eyes.

* * *

Finished August 2002  
Revised: April 22, 2003


	3. Chapter Two: Torn

Disclaimers: I don't own Slam Dunk. I am not making money out of this, so please don't sue. No copyright infringement intended.

Author's Notes: Wai! A new chapter!! Well...ehrm honestly this is old. I just added some stuff that's why I'm so quick to update. *sweatdrops* As for "Loving Koshino", I'm nearly halfway done the fifth chapter. *hides* Please bear with me...there's lots of SenKosh action in the fifth chapter, and in the following chapters so it's gonna be a bit more difficult for me, since I kinda fell in love for MakiKosh, too, so...ehehe! But it IS going to be SenKosh! I swear! SENKOSH 4EVER!!! *huggles favorite couple*

Btw, I'll be replying to reviews also through the add review thing. :) Thank you for the reviews and the glomps! :D *glomps back*

* * *

The Guy in Between (from Two Lovers Arc)  
by AJ Maxwell

Chapter Two: Torn

My teacup clattered onto the wooden table as I heard what I thought I heard. Ikari barely whispered it to me across the table. I think I heard...but that's impossible! Ikari couldn't possibly... "Er, can you repeat that again, Ikari? I don't think I heard you correctly..."

His gaze settled back onto his own teacup. His hair fell forward as he bowed his head low. I think I heard him say something again, but I might have been mistaken.

"Ikari?" I asked. No, I really don't think I heard him correctly. "Ikari, what's the matter?"

"I know... I know you--I mean, that you don't exactly feel... I mean, you don't like me like I like you, and--"

His words alarmed me, but there was really nothing else I could say in my shock. "What are you saying, Ikari?"

He cleared his throat, and then he coughed several times. He took his glasses off, and diligently wiped imaginary dirt from it. He still wouldn't meet my eyes when he began again.

"I'm in love with you, Hiroaki," he said softly, his firm tone carrying the words clearly to me. "I have been for some time now." He slipped his glasses back on, and his blue eyes pierced through me as he met my gaze head on. "I know... I mean, I have a feeling that you like someone else, and that you only see me as your best friend, but I really love you, and I would do anything, Hiroaki. I would do anything to make you love me, too."

My breath caught as panic rose like bile in my throat. "Wait! Are you sure? How could you say such things--!"

His hands reached for mine, and I felt the urge to pull back, but I didn't. I let him hold my hands on the table. I let him touch me, and squeeze me gently as he spoke once more. "I know that this comes as a shock to you, and I know that you're not yet ready, that's why I wanted you to know that I'm willing to wait as long as it takes."

My frantic fear and desperation must have been evident, because his beautiful blue eyes welled up with tears. I felt like the biggest jerk for making him cry like this, and I tightened my hold on his hands. "Ikari? Dammit I never meant to make you cry like this. I'm really sorry. Please stop crying, Ikari."

His soft sniffles were like sharp darts punching holes in my heart. I knew other people's eyes were on us, but I was past caring. One of the most important people in my life was crying, and it was all my fault.

I let go of his hands, and for the last second that our hands were in touch, he buried his face in his arms. Oh, poor Kari-chan. He thought I was leaving him.

I slid out of my seat and stood up, transferring to the seat beside him. His sniffles were a bit more audible now, and I saw his glasses pushed up onto the top of his head. I couldn't help it then. I embraced him tightly, then I nestled my face on his left shoulder, my lips barely brushing his ear. "Kari-chan," I whispered, using my childhood nickname for him, and I smiled as I noticed his ear turning tomato red.

"I told you not to call me that, Hiroaki," was his hoarse, muffled protest. "If you don't want me to start calling you Hiro-chan."

"Then stop hiding your face and look at me, Kari-chan."

He suddenly looked up, his tear-stained face a picture of pure embarrassment and exasperation. "I told you to stop!" he almost whined. "Really, if you were Akira I'd've bashed you on the head already!"

The mention of his twin's name made my heart flip distastefully. I tried to smile at him, and said, "But I'm not."

His expression turned sad again. "Hai. You're not," he mumbled, his gaze shifting from my eyes to somewhere a bit lower.

His gaze stayed there, and I felt my lips tingle from his stare. I impulsively licked my lower lip, and to my morbid fascination, his eyes darkened and turned glassy.

The look in his eyes made my heart pound. It felt both sickening and...nice. This was Ikari, my best friend since we were still innocent enough not to feel shy in chasing each other along the beach naked. Sendoh Ikari whom, along with Akira, I had witnessed picking his nose, scratching his butt, belching loudly, and countless other embarrassing things, was... turned on (??!) at the sight of me licking my lips.

I snapped my mouth shut.

He jolted at my sudden action, and he shifted his eyes mournfully at me. "Gomen nasai, Hiroaki," he implored. "I'm really sorry. I understand if you don't want me to be your friend anymore. I knew that my feelings might disgust you, that you might hate me, but I just had to tell you. I couldn't bear keeping this from you, you see. I'm really sorry for my selfishness."

One hundred ninety centimeters in height, and he managed to seem so vulnerable and delicate. How could he think that I was disgusted with him? It felt weird, I admit, but he can never disgust me. I tell him this, and he shook his head, but I saw a spark of hope in his eyes.

"You're so kind, Hiroaki. Thank you."

"Anything for you, Ikari."

He froze then, and this made me freeze, too. I looked at him curiously, but he didn't notice. His attention seemed miles away.

"Ikari?" I ventured hesitantly.

"Tell me," he said at last. "Tell me, would you mind much if I do things to show you how I feel? Would it be so hard for you to try to find out if you could love me as well?"

My mind flew back to when Akira kissed me two weeks ago. As I considered what Ikari asked me, I felt like I was already betraying Akira just by contemplating about his twin's proposal, which was funny, because Akira was so freaked out about the idea of the two of us doing a "gay thing" that he couldn't even look at me since then. My heart clenched at the thought. I miss Akira, and after that stupid, but wonderful kiss, I've realized that I not only "like him an inch past the borderline of being friends and being more than friends"--I love him. 

I'd fallen in love with Akira, and Ikari said he's in love with me. What a huge mess, ne? If somebody told me before that the three of us would be caught in a love triangle, I would have dumped soursaupe, papaya, and lemon shake on his head and called him a dumbass.

This was crazy. We're all best friends and... well, they're BROTHERS! What the hell was going on? It's hard to deny Ikari anything... I meant what I said, about doing anything for him. It's the same for Akira as well--no, even _more_.

What am I going to do? And what about _my_ feelings? It wouldn't be fair to accept Ikari, when I haven't resolved my own feelings. It sounds selfish, but... I don't want to be unfair to both Ikari and myself.

"Hiroaki?" My name quivered on his lips.

"Ikari, please forgive me for not giving you an answer today," I finally said. He sighed in relief, and I understood that he's both scared and excited at my reply. He nodded, and murmured, "I understand, Hiroaki. I know you need some time to think this through." He gave me a friendly hug, patting my back reassuringly. I hugged him back, thankful for his limitless understanding. "Thank you, Ikari."

And it was then that I realized, as I looked at him in a new light, that whomever he chooses to love and who also loves him in return will be the luckiest person in the whole universe. It wouldn't just be because they were in love, but because I'm sure that Ikari is the nicest, kindest, most patient and understanding guy on earth. I know that if I loved him, my happiness is assured for the rest of my life. *sigh* If only hearts had logical minds, I knew I would have fallen for Ikari. But hearts are crazy things with weird workings... *snort* Andtrust _my _heart to pick the annoying, and absolutely exasperating twin.

*

I wish I fell in love with Ikari instead of the baka, just so that I wouldn't have this huge obstacle to deal with.

I've been trying to call Akira for 45 minutes now, but I couldn't even get past dialing the last half of their phone number.

I sat up on my bed again, and pounded my pillow with my fists This is so frustrating! This is insane! I should've been handling this in a dignified manner, like how Ikari approached me. Did he feel this frustration, too? Did he punch his pillows, did he have a headache?

Look at me. I'm trying to propose to the twin brother of the guy who just proposed to me this afternoon. I stared at the phone hard. What I'm doing is wrong. What's currently happening is so _wrong_! It's going to be complicated--everything's going to be so complicated once I start this. I know I should just tell Ikari no, that it's a bad idea for friends to be involved. Well, it _is_ a bad idea, but what if--just what if--Akira miraculously felt something for me? What the heck will I tell Ikari? He's going to be so hurt, and nothing will be the same.

So, maybe if I refuse Ikari, then I should refuse Akira, too, _if ever_ he happens to feel something for me. But what am I thinking?! I'll die if I refuse Akira, and if I hurt Ikari by refusing him, I might as well shoot myself!

*BEEP BEEP* *BEEP BEEP*

"Thank goodness for the distraction," I muttered. _Who could it be?_

--------akira--------

I miss d way we   
hang out, i misS d  
way we laf, d tirs  
wen we cry, d way  
we fo0l ar0und, d  
crazy things dat  
we do...ab0ve all  
dis...i just MISS  
being wid YOU.

Sender:  
Akira

Sent:  
19:30:02  
10.12.2002

I blinked.

I scrolled through the message several times, doubting my eyes and my mobile phone. Usually, Akira only sends me hentai SMS graphics or green jokes. Yes, to annoy me, what else? And then I'd retaliate by giving him a brush-up on Koshino Hiroaki's Curse Words to Infinity, which he will counter with cute words like "Angel," or "Lovely," or "Cuddly". 

I digress. That's an altogether different story for another day. Anyway, he's never sent me anything like this before, and neither has Ikari. It's pretty unnerving, but my heart feels like it's...giggling and squealing. *facevaults* I know. It's very unbecoming of me.

I guess I'll have to make that call right now...

**±**

"Moshi moshi. Sendoh residence."

Okay. Talk about awkward. "Ikari. Anou, is Akira there?"

"Why are you calling him?" Ikari asked. Well, he sounded more like interrogating me than merely asking. I felt like putting the phone down and giving up, but I forced an indignant huff. "The baka sent me another one of his hentai jokes!" I grumbled. Dammit I hate lying to him! I'm sorry for doing this, Ikari, but... "I called to give him a piece of my mind, because his has certainly ceased to exist!"

He chuckled then, and replied, "Okay. One moment, Hiroaki."

"Doumo."

It seemed like forever before Akira picked up the phone and greeted me. I instantly noticed that something is a bit off.

"Hiro-kun? Hiro-kun, are you there?"

The way he said my name completely eased my doubts. "Akira. I'm here."

"Aniki told me something about you telling him that my brain is nonexistent. Care to elaborate on that?"

Again, there's that niggling feeling that something was definitely different. It must be because we haven't talked for two weeks, and he's still a bit uneasy with talking to me.

"Uh, Akira? I got your message. Thanks, by the way. I--" Shit! Why am I blushing?! "--I missed you, too."

Several seconds passed, and in each passing moment I grew more agitated. "Akira?" I prompted. "Akira, are you still there?"

"Uh...yes....yes.....You missed me?"

The confusion and disbelief in his voice made me laugh. "Why, yes! I--Akira, why wouldn't I?" I confessed. "Look, let's just forget what happened two weeks ago, okay?"

"What...happened?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me again! We're finally making up, and you act as if you have amnesia or something!"

"Gomen nasai, Hi--Hiro-kun. I'm....just not...myself today."

I snorted. "You bet. Anyway, will you meet me tomorrow after school? Same time, same place?"

"Anou...sure. I'll be there."

"Oh. And please, just this once, don't tell Ikari."

"Why the sudden need for secrecy?"

The unusual sharp tone in his voice made me pause for a few seconds. Maybe he's just so nervous, and a secret meeting makes him more nervous. Darn. I hope I'm doing the right thing. "Well, because what I am going to tell you tomorrow is between only the two of us. Please, swear it to me that no other soul will know about this."

"Why can't you tell it to me now?"

I could sense uncertainty in his voice, and...hurt? I inwardly chuckled at this. Akira could be so impatient..."Because I need to see you. I need to see your reaction, Akira. Please, just promise me."

It seemed like an eternity to me, but his reply was as I expected. "I promise I won't tell a soul, Hiro-kun."

tbc

* * *

Finished August 5, 2002.  
Revised: April 25, 2003


	4. Chapter Three: The Decision

Disclaimers: I don't own Slam Dunk. I am not making money out of this, so please don't sue. No copyright infringement intended.

Author's Notes: ANGST WARNING. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and to my fellow SenKosh ML members for always being there, especially to Hanabi Reeza. 

* * *

The Guy in Between (from Two Lovers Arc)  
by AJ Maxwell

Chapter Three: The Decision

The cold wind nipped at my exposed skin. I pulled my jacket more snuggly around me, as I made my way to the meeting place.

I was the first one to arrive, seeing that I was the only one in the park. All my other school mates were probably still in school, not yet finished with their exams. I, on the other hand, finished early. Yep, that's me, Koshino Hiroaki, the boy genius... That's what Akira always said, anyway.

Speaking of the baka, I sure hope that he doesn't take too long with his exams. It's cold out here! I've always liked the cold, but not when I could die from pneumonia, or worse, frostbite.

I sat on the white, nondescript bench for three, overlooking the playground. I wish that everything will be okay...I know. I know that whatever the result of this meeting, someone will get hurt, either me or Ikari. I don't want him to get hurt--I'd rather that I be hurt instead of him, but in this case, I really couldn't help wishing for Akira to return my feelings.

*sigh* I know. You can say it aloud, too. I'm a selfish bastard...

"Hiro-kun, why the sad face?"

My stomach jumped to my chest. He's here! "Akira. Finished early?"

"Uhm, not really. Almost everyone's finished with exams." He sat down beside me. 

"So, how was it?" I queried, still not sure of how to proceed.

Akira smiled leisurely. "It was okay. Good thing aniki reviewed me for it."

My stomach lurched at the mention of Ikari. "Uh...where was he in school, anyway? Didn't see him this morning."

"He got sick last night. Fever, I think. I'm not entirely sure what else, only that I'm supposed to buy his medicine after school."

"Oh." Poor Ikari. He'd studied so hard for his exams, but he missed taking them. I took that as a signal to open up the subject. He had just hinted that he had something important to do, that I had to hurry in telling him about what's on my mind.

"Akira, about this rendezvous--"

"You know, you really worried me last night," he interjected. "You've never kept anything from me and aniki. Why start now?"

"Yes, but I've never been subjected to this kind of situation, so..." My voice never sounded so weak to my ears before.

"What's the problem, Hiro-kun?"

The concern in his eyes made me hesitate. It should have encouraged me to plow ahead with my purpose here, but for a moment it made me hesitate. What if I actually lose him if I continue with this? What if I never see him look at me this way again? What if--

I nearly gasped loudly when I felt his hands encircling my wrists. "What is it? Tell me."

Suddenly I couldn't breathe. I couldn't feel my breathing, the beating of my heart. I couldn't feel the air around me, its biting chill. All I felt right then were his palms firmly pressed against my pulse, and it was such a wonderful feeling. What if I could have that, and more, if I continue with this? "Remember...remember what happened the last time we saw each other?"

"Hmm...of course! We watched a movie, right? Then I walked you home."

"True..." Is he really set on making this difficult for me?! I'd never thought that Akira could be sadistic! "Remember when we walked back home..."

"What about it?"

My eyes narrowed to vicious slits.

Akira, have you suddenly incurred selective amnesia that you couldn't remember?! You baka!

He grinned nervously, trying to appear charming. It wasn't working, though. "Hiro-kun, are you upset with me?"

"Let me fully remind you of that day, okay, Sendoh Akira?" With that, I not-so-gently cupped his face in my hands, then pressed my lips on his.

I felt him quiver deliciously against me, and I deepened the kiss, penetrating his mouth with my tongue. 

He moaned against me, and I drifted closer, my arms around his neck. I felt his heart breathing against mine..

That was when he pushed against me, his broad palms a formidable--yet gentle still--pressure on my torso.

I pulled away. "What?"

"We can't do this," he gasped out, his eyes looking at everywhere but at me.

I felt like he just splashed cold water on my face, cold water with shards of glass in it. "Why?"

He still couldn't look at me directly. When he spoke, his voice was soft, but firm. I knew right then that he had already made up his mind about it. "You're my best friend, Hiro-kun. I admit I'm attracted to you, but..."

Another pail of _that kind_ of cold water. I bit my lip, holding back tears. "But what?"

He looked at me then, his resigned blue eyes searching my brown ones, and he said, "Aniki loves you very much, Hiro-kun, and I doubt that I can offer you the same."

Silence.

"Oh." So he knew. I should have known. I mean, come on, they're closest to each other. I should have known...should've known that this would happen. That even if Akira felt something for me, he wouldn't hurt his brother. I should have known. I knew it, really, but...I calmly stood up, trying my damnedest not to look like I was scrambling off the bench in utter shame, even if that's what I felt like doing.

I never imagined this happening. Well, yes I considered the possibility, but I always hoped that Akira would return my feelings. I was almost sure that he would, considering his behavior when we first kissed. But I failed to consider the fact that Akira would never hurt his aniki. I failed to see, because of my blind hope. And that's all it was, really. Blind hope. "Thank you for seeing me here, Akira," I found my voice. I felt so pleasantly numb.

He looked a lot more relieved now, but there was still a tinge of worry along his eyebrows. "It's nothing really. But Hiro-kun, you're not mad at me, are you? We're still best friends, ne?"

So that was what he worried about...didn't it occur to him that I might be really heartbroken right now, that I might throw myself off a bridge or something? I swallowed, then nodded stiffly. "Yes, Akira. Of course we're still best friends." The words just slipped out of me automatically. Faintly, I felt the stirrings of gurgling lava in my chest.

Akira smiled at my words, obviously oblivious to my inner turmoil. That damned smile!

He stood up and brushed off the dirt from the seat of his pants. "Thanks, Hiro-kun. You're the best!" He grinned.

I nodded, trying to rein in the thing that felt like exploding inside me. "Hai. Now you better go and buy Ikari's medicine. Wouldn't want him to be sick for much longer."

Maybe I sounded curt, or too stiff, but he didn't notice. He gave me a quick hug. "Okay. I'll see you in school?"

I nodded again.

*

I just came home several minutes earlier. After Akira left, I stayed a while longer in the park. I don't know how long I sat there, but when I was trudging back home everything felt numb. 

Maybe I just stayed there for a second. Maybe I left a short while after Akira left. Maybe this numbness is just me. 

Beside me, the phone rang.

I stare at nothing.

...

...

...

The phone was ringing.

Since when was it ringing?

...

...

I stared at the phone.

It kept on ringing.

I sighed. "Moshi moshi. Koshino residence."

"Hiroaki? It's me."

I blinked. Who? "I'm sorry I don't--"

"It's me! Ikari!"

I blinked. "Ikari?"

"Hai!"

I frowned. "You sound different."

"I know. My throat doesn't feel too good."

"Oh."

...

...

I blinked. "I heard you were sick."

"I am."

"So how are you?"

"I've felt worse. I just need plenty of rest."

"Oh...You should take care of yourself more, Ikari."

"I know. I do, but...that's not really why I called."

"Oh." I blinked. "What is it?"

...

"Akira told me you talked to him earlier."

"What?!"

"Hiroaki, don't be angry, please. I know you asked him not to tell anyone, but--"

"I don't think I wanna talk about this right now, Ikari."

"It's okay, Hiroaki. I'm not angry at you."

Huh?

"Don't feel ashamed. I knew from the start that you liked him, but I just had to try to tell you. Please don't be mad at him for telling me. He really hates keeping things from me."

"I know. Can we not talk about this right now?"

"Hiroaki..."

Akira told him. He broke his promise. How could he?! I thought I could trust him... I understand their being close and all, but I'm his friend. His best friend! How could he--?

Suddenly I felt...different. The numbness was still there, but the fog around my brain had dispersed. I only need to know one thing.

"Ikari?"

"Hai?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"...sure. Go right ahead."

I swallowed. "If I told you something, and I told you not to tell anyone, would you tell Akira?"

"Well it really depends. If he's involved in what you told me, then he'd never know about it. But if he's not involved in it, I wouldn't. Chances are, if he's not involved in it, you'd tell him, too, right? So you wouldn't tell me not to tell anyone--including Akira--"

It's good enough. More than good enough. And he loves me. "Ikari?"

"Yes, Hiroaki?"

"Thank you." Maybe this is what's really meant to be.

"Uh...for what?"

This is most probably for the best. "For being you."

He chuckles. "Uhh..uhm you're welcome, I guess."

"Can I ask you another thing?"

"Sure."

This is it. "Would you like to know my answer right now?"

...

"Ikari?"

...

"Ikari, are you still there?"

"Hai, I'm still here."

"So?"

...

"Would you break my heart again?"

His quietly voiced words shattered the numbness all around me. I wasn't sure exactly when it started, but I just found my tears on my cheeks, on the receiver, on my hands, on my sheets.

"Hiroaki?"

"Gomen nasai..." I whispered, fighting back my sobs. "Gomen nasai..."

"I told you. It's okay."

I lay back on my pillows, the receiver still in my hands. "Gomen nasai...gomen nasai..." 

"Ssshh...Hiroaki..."

"Gomen nasai...gomen nasai...gomen nasai..."

"... ..."

"Gomen nasai...gomen nasai..."

"..."

"Gomen nasai, Ikari..."

"I'm sorry, too, Hiroaki."

tbc

* * *

Finished July 4, 2003


End file.
